


Heartache

by greensilverserpent



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Jack's gone and left James broken.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-08-21  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Sparrington – Scandal – PotC (slash)' by 'Lestat17s'.

It would never have worked between us, darlin'.

But it had. Despite the damning words it had. But then Jack got re-interested in Will Turner, who - despite being happily married - responded to his advances with fervour. The end arrived when I found them in our bed, the younger man's body trapped between the sheets and my lover. It was also the end of any normality in my life.

They say most people carry their hearts on their sleeves. In my case that is certainly true. The night I found them I burned the place down to its last log. Not leaving anything behind that could possibly remind me of a love lost forever.

I have always been a private man. Never has anything come out about Jack and me. But that's also why no one knows to what extent we have shared our lifes and to what extent I have been hurt.

But the fact remains that it has ended and that I have to accept that, but it still hurts.


End file.
